Unexpected Love
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: Love can happen when you least expect it even with the people you least expect Yaoi Btw there may be a cliff hanger but this book is done but there will be a separate series that will continue this so dont worry :)


**Hey its Lily here and just a warning there is smut in this chapter and it is a one shot unless i decide to make it more so enjoy Disclamer: I DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

After the Hero thought he sealed me away he tried to return home, to his time, but because I was still here he couldn't so while he lived in hyrule I lived in the forest to hide forever. That is until the prince of the forest found me. "Hey who are you and what are you doing in the forest?" He says angrily, I look at him and ignore him but I say "Who are you?". He gets frustrated and says "I asked you first now answer me!" "Why should I answer a kid?" I reply. That was when he looked really mad and tackled me to the ground with surprising strength and somehow kept me pinned there. I look at him startled because I didn't expect him to be this strong, I blush a bit as I realize his knee is brushing a certain spot but try to not show it. "Who are you?!" he yells while shifting a bit and causes me to bite my lip when he rubs that spot and I almost groaned. I'm blushing brightly and he looks confused, this was not what I wanted to get myself into at all, then he freezes and then moves his leg that's on that spot and I bite my lip but couldn't hold back the faint moan. He gets off of me quickly after realizing what he had started and I sit up and look away. I didn't know what to do at all or say. "Srry…btw I'm Mido…" he says quietly "Ganon" I say nervously. I hear him moving around, I close my eyes but open them when I feel Mido sit on my lap and I look at him confused but wary. "Close your eyes…" he says and I close them but they snap right back open when I feel his lips press on mine gently. I was so confused, shocked and maybe a bit happy (X3). I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss and after a bit I feel him press his tongue on my lips, I don't do anything to see what will happen and I feel his hand rub me through the clothing hard and, out of surprise, I gasp. He takes that as a chance and slips his tongue in and we battle. He wins surprisingly but I'm enjoying myself. We pull back to breath and he smirks and starts nibbling my neck and I growl when he finds a sensitive spot there.

 **-=-Mido's Pov-=-**

I grin when I find a sensitive spot and I hear him growl. I don't know how we got ourselves into this but I don't care at this point. I nibble and lick his neck and suck on a spot causing him to groan. I try to get his shirt and armor off but it's too heavy. He then takes it off and leans back with his hands behind him, supporting him. I smile and start nibbling and licking till I get to a nipple and I lick it getting a moan out of him and when I nibble and suck on it he gasps. I love all of the sounds I'm getting out of him. I bite it gently and he gasps louder. I then move to the other nipple and do the same getting more sounds. I then go lower and lower licking, nibbling and even biting. When I reach his waist line I slip my tongue past it teasingly. He groans and I slip his pants down and see how big he is. I blush brighter but I flick my tongue on the tip of his dick and he gasps and bucks his hips. I growl and suck on the tip causing a pleasured moan to escape him. While I'm sucking and running my tongue on his dick I'm stretching myself without him knowing. With every lick and rub I cause him to moan in pure bliss. After a bit I can tell he's close and I feel like I'm stretched enough so I stop licking and I hear him growl. "Why did you stop?!" he says confused. I smirk and summon vines and he gets pulled onto his back, his arms tied above his head and vines are tying him to the ground on his chest. I hear him whimper and I hush him. "Don't worry what's coming next will be better than what I was doing" I say smirking. He remains silent and I make a bottle of oil appear in my hand. I open it and cover his dick with it and he whimpers more, not sure what I'm about to do. I set the bottle down and crawl on top of him. I look down at him and smile "Close your eyes" I say and he complies.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I shut my eyes not knowing what he going to do but I feel him move, then my eyes snap back open as I feel him press his entrance on my tip and I shudder at the feeling. I feel him press down and I hear him hiss in pain as he slips down slowly. He is so tight and I try not to buck for fear of causing him more pain than he already has. I pant as I fight to stay still and he stops when he gets the tip in and his breathing sounds pained. I get worried but I notice his breathing settling down and I feel him loosen up. He starts sliding down taking more in again and after a while he somehow manages to take all of me in him and he stays still for a bit. I love how tight he is and I groan when he tightens more, and then loosens. I hear him chuckle softly and he starts sliding till only the tip is in and slides back down. He starts slowly but gets faster. I moan as he suddenly slams down causing a jolt of pleasure to go through me. He starts slamming down and suddenly cries out in bliss and I think he slammed down on his sweet spot. I growl loudly and he looks at me confused. Little does he know that I was fighting with the vines and I managed to get them loose so I could break free. I smirk and that gets him more confused. "Why are you smiling?" He says panting and I suddenly break the vines and he gasps as i flip us over so he's on the ground now. I chuckle as he looks surprised. I slip out and flip him over so he's on his hands and knees. I slip back in and we both moan but I whisper "So do you want it rough or gentle?" I say and he tells me his answer after thinking a bit. "I want it rough" he says and has a glint in his eye when he turns his head to look at me. I chuckle, "Alright but I'm pretty rough, hope you can handle it" and with no warning at all I start pounding deep in his ass. He cries out in surprise then bliss as I keep slamming into his sweet spot. He's practically screaming in bliss as I go much harder and faster. I feel real close and go faster and harder wishing that this wouldn't end. I hear him gasp and he tightens around me, i growl and slam in one last time before I cum in him, he gasps in surprise and moans softly at the feeling. I slip out after a while and I collapse next to him, worn out, he turns and snuggles into my chest and I smile. Then I frown. "Mido…" I say, he looks at me tiredly. "Will you be my friend and stay with me?" I ask and he nods then snuggles and falls asleep. I curl my arms around him and fall asleep as well.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I head back to the forest after a long day of work, helping rebuild the castle, only to be greeted by a frantic Saria. "Saria what's wrong?" I ask her worried. "Mido has gone missing! Someone said he went into the forest and hasn't come back yet. I don't know what to do?!" she says in a panicked voice. I reassure her and say that I'll go look for him. I walk around in the forest but remain quiet for fear if Mido got captured or that I might get attacked. I see a clearing and when I enter it my eyes widen in shock at what I see. I see Mido and Ganon, who I thought I killed and he being here would explain why I can't go back in time, both are asleep, naked and i realize what happened. I stand there not knowing what to do but I start assuming stuff and get a bit mad thinking that Ganon caught Mido and raped him. I start walking closer with the idea that Mido was forced into this and growl softly. I draw my blade slowly to not wake either but, to my disappointment and alarm, my drawing my sword causes Ganon to stir and Mido too. I curse under my breath as I see Ganon's eyes open and he sees me and his eyes widen and I see him blushing, my guess cuz he's naked atm (XD), and Mido turns his head and when he spots me his eyes widen and he looks at me with surprise then fear when he sees I have my blade drawn. I glare at Ganon "Both of you get dressed NOW" I say angrily and back off and turn but keep them in my side view. They both quickly get dressed but I see Mido use a vine to smack Ganon's rear, causing him to squeal in surprise. I growl very loudly and they finish getting dressed, Ganon taking longer cuz he has armor as well, and I turn to face them. "Mido did he rape you?" I ask being flat out and not hiding and suspicions I have. Mido's eyes widen and he shakes his head "No…it was my fault it started anyway I…kind of forced him to do it…" he says looking at the ground ashamed. I get surprised when he says that and I look at Ganon "Is this true?" I ask him. He nods but says "He tackled me when I wouldn't tell him my name and he accidently aroused me…when he realized it he backed off but then kissed me and he did most of it…" He says and looks away blushing bright red. I look surprised when I realize that they both went through it willingly and I don't know what to say but I look at Mido. "Mido" I say, he looks at me worried "I'm confused but I also wanted to tell you that Saria is real worried, she was the one that sent me looking for you" I say, then I turn around, sheath my sword and walks off to go tell Saria that Mido is ok.

 **-=-Mido's Pov-=-**

I sigh as I realize that Link wasn't mad but I could see where he got the rape idea because of how big Ganon is he could overpower me. I look at Ganon but he looks scared, worried, relieved and confused. "Ganon? What's wrong?" I say a bit worried but also confused. "Mido…I think I'm going to have to leave" He says. I look at him shocked "Why?!" I say shocked but also sadly. Ganon tells me what he had done and why he feels like he needs to leave. I growl and tell him that he doesn't need to leave that I'll protect him but he says that Link is too strong for me and him. I start crying because I'm scared for my new friend even if he did bad things in the past. He walks to me and hugs me saying that he has to go and that he's so srry but I don't hear any of it and my crying wracks my body as I keep crying but harder. Ganon tries to comfort me but it doesn't help as all I know is that he might die because of Link and I don't want him to die. He's my friend and I don't care if he was some King of Darkness he's my friend and I don't want him to die. I keep crying and I feel like I might never stop.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

When Mido burst into tears I didn't know what to do but I went and hugged him. I started telling him things to try and settle him down but nothing was working all it did was make him cry more. I didn't know what to do and I silently started to cry not only for myself but for Mido as I finally understood what love felt like. I had never shown nor be shown love and now that I was being shown it I didn't know how to react but I knew then and there that I loved Mido and that he loved me. I took off my chestplate and Mido buried his face into my chest still crying hard and then got the hiccup's but kept crying just as hard. I felt so bad because I was the cause of this and I didn't know how to settle him down because he knew if Link came back he couldn't stop him from trying to kill me and if he came with Saria I was doomed. All I could do was stay and cuddle him till Link came back.

 **-=-3** **rd** **Person Pov-=-**

Link walks out of the forest and Saria comes to greet him "Hey Link did you find Mido?" she asks worriedly "Yes but I need you to follow me there is something I need you to see" Link says. Saria and Link walk through the forest only to hear crying. Link growls softly and mutters "Did he hurt Mido I swear if he fucking hurt him he is dead!" Saria looks confused and worried. They keep walking but stop when they hear talking. "I don't want *hic* you to die!" cries a young sounding voice. "I know but I don't think Link is going to let me live and you know that…" says a deep voice. Link looks at Saria and whispers "Ganon and Mido" Saria's eyes widen at the mention of Ganon but look worried when Mido was mentioned. The talking stopped and Mido started crying loudly again with Ganon trying to sooth him but to no avail. Link and Saria sigh silently and walk into the clearing and Ganon looks up and goes silent. Mido notices the change and sees Link AND Saria. Mido hugs Ganon tightly and says "If Ganon has to die then you have to kill me too" Link and Saria look at him shocked and so does Ganon. "I will leave him here and let him live but only if he promises to never attack Hyrule again" Says Saria and Link looks at her surprised. "But…" Link gets cut off with Saria looking at him sternly and he shuts up. Ganon looks at Saria "I promise" he says smiling and Mido says "Thank you". Saria shoves Link away to leave and they both head back while they leave Ganon and Mido alone but they didn't know something else was watching them and it smiles sinisterly while watching Mido and Ganon.

* * *

 **Ok this is a one shot but only if i decide to add more chapters so hope you enjoyed ~Lily**


End file.
